Reason Enough
by f U n N i E b O n E s 2K
Summary: QWxDC // Dorothy ponders over her love-hate relationship with a certain Arab pilot...Are her feelings of hate only caused by self-denial?


Yesterday I found myself looking for 4xD fics to read, sadly the only ones I could find were the ones I already read, and I took that as inspiration to write this story. 

Heh it's a really crappy short story I must admit, but I really felt that I needed to write a 4xD and quick!!!

Pairings: 4xD "Don't like? Well don't read!"

Suitable for little kiddies, no adult situations, no mushy stuff whatsoever…They won't even kiss!

The song, Reason Enough is by Regine Velasquez, I've used her other song in my other story, If Ever You're With Me Again, I suggest you download the song and listen to it while reading it, but that's really up to you!

--------------

Reason Enough

He was that eligible bachelor every girl dreamed to have. I, on the other hand, rejected his thoughtful gestures and solicitous acts. I made such sarcastic remarks towards his sincere gestures, and ridiculed his ideals. I tried to keep that despicable stance, and I thought that alone would make him surrender. Once, when I was that war hungry girl, I stabbed him, mercilessly, because he caught me off guard, and was the first person to make me realize that I was wrong. But I must admit, he was the kindest and most profound person I ever met, and I hated seeing him because he reminded me of my father…

_I made myself a promise some time ago   
Never again to give my heart away   
  
_

My father was the only individual I completely respected and trusted. He treated me just like his little princess and tried to shower me with the best of everything. The only thing that he failed to give me was his time…

My father came home late often, and I was left in the enormous house to be cared for by numerous servants who were hired to serve my family with the best of their ability, but I felt so alone…

One day he told me he was leaving and wouldn't be coming back for a while, I terribly wanted to go with him, but he refused to let me, no matter how much I've tried persuading him to. Finally I gave up and let him leave.

He never came back. 

_Fell in love with someone who left me in the end   
The price of love was just too high to pay_

Deep in my heart I knew better than to expect anything pleasant in my life ever again.

_I thought my life had ended but you came along_

Until I met him. That heaven sent cherubic boy who changed and saved my life.

_  
__And showed me how much brighter things could be   
  
_

 Quatre never told me he cared, but he showed me he did. I desperately tried to push him away, seeing it was impossible that a person could just care for you, even if you mock them, or hurt them, I guess there are a few people in the world who are like that, and I'm very fortunate to have a boy like that to worry about me.

  
_Now you see I've turned my back   
On that promise that I made   
Knowing that your love has set me free_

At times, I wondered why he could just be like that, go on caring, while I go on, pushing…

It has been so long since anyone ever showed me that they cared that I ceased to believe that someone will treat me kindly ever again…

And then he told me, that what he saw in me, was this lost girl, who was too afraid to let people know that she was alone, and used a mask that fooled everyone, everyone except him.

He said I needed him…

Dorothy Catalonia does not need anyone's pity.

Upon saying that, I shouted at him, flailed my arms wildly, and told him I did not call for his support nor did he need to be a hero, like he was in the wars…

"Go away go be a hero somewhere else because I don't need anything from you! Don't you realize that this means nothing to me? Absolutely nothing!"

I knew then that he had enough…

"As you wish, Miss Dorothy." He said with his voice cold and his body stiff, and I did not dare look back at him as he strode away. Little did I know that I just made a substantial mistake…

Those next months, I missed his presence during those boring socialite balls and those monotonous conferences, and of course his untimely phone calls. No longer did our eyes meet in a room full of crowded aristocrats, I barely even saw him. There was no shadow following me, and at first I was relieved, to be rid of a tail shadowing my every move.

I knew what I did was right, every little good thing in my life was taken away from me, and I could not let that happen again…

But a painful realization hit me while I was watching those dancing couples waltzing across the floor…

I needed him…

_Cause you are reason enough for me to go on living   
You are reason enough for me to smile again   
In a world where hearts are broken   
Every now and then   
One finds reason enough to love   
Like I've found reason enough in you to love again___

I have to confess that the way he cared about me compelled me to live each day…

It was even more heartbreaking when I saw him dancing with a sweet girl who looked better with him than with me…

I felt my heart shatter, and I thought of the worst.

I dashed out of the room as fast as I possibly could, my mascara staining my pale skin as my tears fell, and before I could realize what I was doing, I found myself before a large marbled terrace, overlooking a well-manicured garden, which was swarmed with the most exquisite roses I have ever seen…I paused for a moment, to admire that beautiful sight, the moment that seemed to linger in the air slowly, gradually, and I closed my teary eyes and wished…

"They look rather lovely at this time of the year don't they?" A voice asked from behind me.

"Yy-es they do." I replied, not looking back, trying to wipe my tears away. He removed my hand away from my face and placed a white handkerchief on it, and I carefully dabbed it on my face.

We stood in the deafening silence, and I knew he waited for me to say it.

_'This is your chance…tell him…'_

He waited for me to tell him that he was right all along.

_So here I am, all caught up in this new-found love   
Feeling like I've never felt before   
 _

"Quatre?"

He looked at me in anticipation.

_Putting my love on the line with you   
And taking a chance again   
I'm not afraid to love anymore___

"I was mistaken. What you have been trying to tell me all along was right. I needed you…but for you to have said that, you probably needed me too. Although I am undeserving and unworthy of your forgiveness, I hope you can still forgive me for being so unkind and cruel."

He touched my face and caressed the sides of it, delicately looking at me.

"You know I would forgive you for anything."

_Cause__ you are reason enough for me to go on living   
You are reason enough for me to smile again___

He shifted his hand from my face to circle around my waist deftly, and I nodded as I agreed that it was true.

_In a world where hearts are broken   
Every now and then   
One finds reason enough to love   
Like I've found reason enough in you to love again_

He was right. I have done so many ruthless things to him, and yet he treated me as if I never did such things.

"What about the girl you were dancing with? Won't her angry father be furious that you're here with me instead of dancing with her?"

He chuckled. "You have to meet my sister and the rest of my sisters one of these days."

I swatted him playfully, yet gently on his arm, feeling abashed.

We became silent again and once again I asked:

"Why do you do this?"

"Because I need you the same way you need me." I looked at him contentedly, knowing that what I doubted in my heart before was really true. He knew it already and felt the same way even before I could even conceive the idea of it…it was only me who had to admit it to myself.

"Stay with me," I asked of him, but in a way those words were worthless…

…He knew what it meant.

This time I knew that he won't be taken away from me like my father or my mother. I rested my head on his shoulder, while his arm remained on my waist.

He was reason enough for me.

_In a world where hearts are broken   
Every now and then   
One finds reason enough to love   
Like I've found reason enough in you to love again_

---------------

-

Have any comments, suggestions, or death threats?

-

Send them to me!

-

Craziereggie392@aol.com


End file.
